doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nailgun
Coming straight from Quake 3 Team Arena, the Nailgun fires clusters of big flechettes ("nails") in a shotgun fashion, detaching from the classic, automatic nature it possessed in Quake 1 and Quake 4 (and Quake 2, if one were to count the ETF Rifle as a part of the nailgun "family"). The Nailgun makes part of the special weapons group, thus lacking an Ultimate Fire Mode. Tactics The Nailgun mostly shines when the player needs to get rid of small groups of medium or high-tier mobs. The nails are difficult to lead if the target is faraway, but can be deadly at close range. As a sort of a Super Shotgun analogue, the Nailgun is a weapon meant to get rid of slower enemies from the medium tier, such as Mancubi or Bruisers. As a rule of thumb, each Nailgun shot delivers around triple damage compared to the Shotgun's regular blast (but the exact damage values are subject to chance). This weapon is also one of the choices the players have at hand when needing to deal with bosses, as its high damage output can take them down easily due to their slow movement and large size. Long corridors can favor this weapon in getting rid of tougher enemies. Each nail travels at a different speed, distributing constant damage to all targets in front of the player. Each shot fires ten nails. Hints * Upon hit, the nails cause a characteristic sound effect of ripping through flesh. The sound will be proportionally louder depending on how many nails connect. Use this information to your advantage, to know how accurate and damaging your shots are. * The weapon can rarely drop from Mancubi - as well as its ammo packs - so the player will not need to search where the gun can potentially spawn. * Because of its spread, it is not recommended to use this weapon too far away from the targets unless they have little health, like zombies. * The nails can be tricky to aim when circlestrafing. Stay close in order to maximize accuracy. * The Nailgun is an overkill on smaller enemies - both because of their low health, but also due to their size, making some of the nails miss easily even up close. Use the Nailgun as a big monster hunter in order to utilize it to the full potential. * The Nailgun only has half of the Shotgun's spread, however it lacks the point-blank trait the Shotgun features, making it more suitable for mid-range targets as its damage output is not affected by range. * The Nailgun's attack shares a lot of similarities to the Rockets, being comparable in projectile velocity and size, so the aiming method with both weapons is nearly the same. However, the Nailgun's attack has a higher damage potential against singular targets, and is not adversely affected by the splash damage immunity trait that the bigger monsters possess. Therefore, the Nailgun may be used as a replacement of the Rocket Launcher against the explosion-proof enemies. * Being a special weapon (being not a original Quake 3 weapon), this weapon lacks an Ultimate Fire Mode. Trivia # This weapon was also one of the reasons of why the Cynetik Shotgun was removed from the arsenal: since the Nailgun was already present as a stronger Shotgun with its own ammo type, Cynetik Shotgun was not needed as yet another stronger Shotgun variant. # It is dropped from Mancubi because it does not replace any Doom actor and can only be found as a regular pickup in patched WADs and in the campaign. # The Nailgun lacks the shiny metal effect its texture featured in Quake 3 Team Arena because of GZDoom not having support for environment mapping, which allows such effect. Category:Weapons Category:SpecialWeapons